


Sleep Talking Nightmares

by SparklesWrites



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:29:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2071785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklesWrites/pseuds/SparklesWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Look, Carolina it’s alright. So you had a nightmare, it’s not that big of a deal!” Church responded quietly as he gave her a simple shrug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Talking Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> It's not unusual to have nightmares, and its not unusual to be embarrassed by them either. Sometimes you just have to open up your eyes and see that someone is going through the same situation.

“I just don’t know any more Epsi--… Church.” Carolina sighed as she pulled her legs up to her chest, the glowing blue AI flickered while sat on her bunk.

“Look, Carolina it’s alright. So you had a nightmare, it’s not that big of a deal!” Church responded quietly as he gave her a simple shrug. Church turned his head towards Agent Washington’s bunk, Washington laid on his bed as he tossed and turned. “Don’t take my word for it.” Church’s voice dropped quieter as she ran her hand through him as a way to tell him to shut off for the moment.

Nothing could be heard in the room aside from the occasional sounds as Wash’s bed creaked with each movement. Carolina frowned; her eyes finally able to focus in the dark room on the vague outline of Wash’s body. The slight whimpers that filled the room caused Carolina to frown even more. With a little scoot on her bunk she let her feet touch the ground as she watched Washington’s sporadic movements and whines become louder. With more concern in her eyes she stood up and walked over to Washington’s bunk, lightly placing herself upon the far end corner.

Most could say what she was doing was classified as being ‘unsound’ or ‘creepy’. If anything she just wanted to reach out and hold on to him understanding the feeling of going through nightmares, especially those which were near impossible to wake up from.

“C-carolina?” Carolina lifted an eyebrow as the tosses and turns died down; her name came from him in such a scared tone she wasn’t entirely sure if he was awake.

“I’m here.” She muttered as she felt and saw Wash’s body exhale in a state of relief.

“Thank god” He mumbled in a drowsy state, “I almost lost you… don’t scare me like that.” His voice still clouded with sleep guaranteeing Carolina he was unconscious.

“I’m sorry.” She felt the need to reply even if it was just a dream for him a part of her needed to apologize, there was a reason he was dreaming of something like that.

“You should be” his voice turned slightly bitter and broken. “I don’t want to lose you. Carolina you should know” snores cut off what he was about to say causing Carolina to shake her head and rise from the corner carefully making her way to her own bunk.

“Carolina?” Wash’s voice called once more and she turned around this time facing a very sleepy and semi upright Agent Washington. He sounded lost, confused and possibly scared seeing as his eyes hadn’t made an adjustment.

“Yeah?”

“Were you just sitting on my bunk?”

‘Shit’ she thought ‘There’s no way you could get yourself out of this’.

“Yeah, I was.” There was silence that filled the room for a moment before Wash brought a hand to his face dragging it downward.

“Did… I wake you up?” He asked clearing his throat almost sounding guilty if he had causing Carolina to stumble over her words.

“No, you didn’t wake me up Wash. I was already up.” She spoke quickly waving her hands unsure if he’d be able to see.

“Oh”

“Yeah…”

Another silence filled the gaps of the conversation, dead of dark Carolina still stood in between her bed and Wash’s unsure what else to say or if she should just wave him back to bed, before she could say anything Wash already began asking her a question.

“Would it be weird if I asked you to lay with me?” It certainly wasn’t a question Carolina expected but nonetheless it was a nice offer. With a soft smile and a chuckle she nodded.

“It’s a little weird, but I can take the offer if that’s what you’re suggesting.” Even in the dead of night she had to be a little sarcastic. However she was sure Wash wouldn’t even pick up on it. Washington scooted over just a little and waited.

“Grab a pillow and blanket.” He said quietly. “I tend to hog mine.” Carolina let out a short laugh walking over to her bunk grabbing her pillow and tossed it at Wash who let out a small noise; she grabbed her blanket and made her way over to his bunk seeing that he already took the time to move over his pillow and set hers next to his. She got on the bed laying down next to him their noses almost touching as she kind of smiled.

“Is there a reason I’m in bed with you?”

“Is it wrong to ask a friend to share a bed?” Wash asked leaning his head forward to bump her nose in a semi-conscious state as he shifted a little huff of laughter left both of them by the accidental nose boop.

“Wash… I” Carolina started before feeling Wash’s hand cup her cheek a soft smile forming on his face but it still held something; sadness, regret, confusion, and possibly overall embarrassment.

“I just had a nightmare. All I needed was a bit of comfort.” Wash admitted sounding very sheepish by it. Carolina just stroked his shoulder before leaning to face away from him, squirming her way into a comfortable position. She grabbed his hand curling it around holding it close to her chest.

“I understand” she said softly, “as someone told me, they’re not that big of a deal.” Looking over her shoulder she saw Wash look at her with a little confusion but nonetheless took the comment. They both settled down to sleep Wash already starting to release his grasp from Carolina, the intensity of the hold becoming weak. “Maybe in the morning we can discuss you and sleep talking.” She yawned.

“I do not sleep talk.”

“Believe me, you do. Goodnight, Wash.”

“Night, Carolina.” Washington said, as he burrowed his face in her back holding her sighing falling asleep. Carolina slowly fell asleep making it through the night without a single nightmare, feeling warm, safe, and in a way, loved.

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to my good friend Zuzu, love ya hun! <3> :3  
> She basically gave me the prompt of "sleep talking" and it went from there.


End file.
